A Drop of Rain
by Dark Devil Neko
Summary: Yoh meets a dark & mysterious girl who is strange in her own way. However, a week after the events outside the woods, a fun loving girl appears on his doorstep. This girl - can she be trusted? Who are these people? Why are they here?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King characters but I do own my own characters so please ask if you wanna use them.

I haven't seen all the episodes, actually, I've only started watching them and haven't got to the tournament yet so I'm making up a fic where Anna isn't in it, even though she and Yoh are so great together. Nor are any other characters in other episodes. So as far as I know, Yoh, Amidamaru and Manta are in it.

A Drop of Rain

Prologue: Girl with the Wolves

June 20th a bit past midnight

It was night, the crescent moon shone upon the streets of Tokyo. Nearby, on the edge of the city, a small wood stood alone. Around the wood, building trucks and construction equipment were scattered around. A big white sign showed what the wooded area would soon be : **Natural Home Est. Please keep away from the woods, construction starts 21 June and your safety depends on your actions. Natural Home Est. will take no responsibility for any injuries.**

In the middle of the wood, was a clearing. A large rock sat in the middle and on that rock a young girl. Her dark hair hid her face, it was a bit above waist length and slightly layered.

''Come out,'' she called, her voice soft almost like the breeze. A passer-by in the woods at this time would not even know her presence. However, little walks these woods for many animals dwell here too. Not all of them are friendly.

Soft padding feet could be heard, the slight crunching of twigs underneath one's feet. A wolf, bigger than the usual breed came out, it rested it's head on her knee. Following the first wolf came four others. They whimpered and howled. The wolves were unsettled, their home was being threatened.

''I know, don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Come on, Ira, we've got a job to do.'' The wolf looked up and the girl followed it's gaze. The moon looked nice, the sky was as dark as the girl's eyes.

The other characters come in later ;; it's not much now but I'll try to get a chapter out a week depending on how much h/w or coursework they throw in my face.

Plz review, it's short but the next chapter will be longer… be nice and even if it's just a word, plz review…… I know you a nice person now… REVIEW!!!

darkglow


	2. Encounter with an Animal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs.

I'm not very good with fighting scenes so don't expect too much…

A Drop of Rain

Chapter 1 : Encounter with an Animal

''Hey, look at this Yoh!'' Manta tapped his friend on the shoulder. Yoh was busy tackling a burger but looked at the TV anyway. ''Yoh, this isn't normal right? No _normal_ person can do this right?''

''I don't know, Manta, let's listen to the news reader first.''

''Last night, unidentified people entered the Natural Home Estates latest buildings site and ruin the equipment. The people responsible for such terrible damage are yet to be found. The manager of the Estate suspects it to be a gang of young people out for fun. Here's what he said:

''Natural Homes Estate has never faced such problems before, we have no enemies or competing industries so we believe it might be juveniles up to no good. Not much evidence was found so the police are still investigating. We have decided to continue building here so if anyone wants a home, just pick up the phone!''

''That's what the manager said. They will clear up the equipment tomorrow after the police have found enough evidence. Now, onto news about today's we-''

the spokes woman on TV was pushed aside, a girl snatched the microphone and held up a piece of metal from one of the trashed equipment. It had great big scratch marks in it and a bite in the corner. ''Look here! This wood is not safe, it is haunted! I swear, I live nearby and I saw animals rip the equipment apart! They had glowing red eyes and real big bodies! No one is to come near here, it's dangerous!'' two rather large men in black suits ran onto the screen and the girl dropped the microphone and ran. The manager of the estate helped the spokes woman up and said, ''We are not building here, that girl is trouble! Where did she come from anyway? Damn it! we were going to get some good business! Now my company will have to find a better place, no one would buy homes here! Not now! That fcking little btch!'' he obviously didn't realise they were still on live as the spoke woman then whispered something to the manager and the manager blushed. He left the screen pretty quick.

''Well, that was quite… exciting change. Now onto the weather…''

Yoh turned away from the screen, ''Manta, did you see that?''

''Yeah, that lump of metal looked pretty trashed up. Are you going to investigate?''

''Yeah, tonight, I want to know what it was and besides, we might as well. We live only a street away. Funny I didn't feel anything strange.''

''Of course you wouldn't! Not the way you sleep anyway!'' Manta yelled, ''You can't go there, what if there is a monster and you get hurt?''

Yoh sat thoughtfully for a second, ''nah, I'll be fine,'' he smiled.

''Right, well, I'm coming with you!''

''You better not get scared though, midnight it is then!''

* * *

The two boys reached the construction site at the decided time. It seemed normal, the woods look as sinister as they're meant to.

''Yoh, lets go, I don't see anything wrong here…'' Manta stuttered.

''I can sense something, another person? But other things as well, animals.'' Yoh whispered, he looked around then made a move towards the woods.

''Stop!'' a girl yelled, it came from the direction Yoh had started towards. The two boys squinted into the darkness of the woods but they couldn't see anyone, unless you counted five red glowing eyes as a person.

''Yoh!'' Manta cried and hid behind the taller boy.

The creatures moved out of the darkness of the woods and they saw it was a pack of wolves. ''Yoh, maybe we should get going…''

''Manta, look, one of the wolves, I think the leader isn't quite alive.'' Yoh frowned, animals usually went onto the spirit world… unless something or someone kept them behind for a purpose.

''You're right, Ira isn't alive. She is, my Guardian Ghost.'' Her voice echoed across the site. The girl came out of the dark, behind the wolves, ''I don't think either of you two belong here. Now go!'' she had dark black hair and equally dark eyes. She wore black three quarter lengths and a black strap top.

''Hey! You're the girl from the news, the one who interrupted. So you and your pets were terrorising the area?'' Yoh said, he knelt down and picked up part of a car door, most of it had been ripped off and there were bite marks along it.

''Terrorising? You make it sound like I committed a crime.'' The girl frowned, black eyes feigned hurt. ''Why would I do that? I was only trying to protect my friends home.''

''You didn't have to break all the equipment, it costs money, you know!'' Manta yelled. He couldn't help noticing that the girl had exceptionally long nails and her teeth, they looked sharper. ''What are you?'' he asked, a bit quieter.

''me? I'm just a girl. You're not scared of me right?'' she smiled, ''If you're on about my nails, they're natural. A natural weapon when you have nothing else. My teeth, they are normal and if you think I'm a vampire, you're wrong.''

''I've never seen you around, I've been here for quite a few weeks and I've never heard anyone in these woods. Not even in Manta's books.'' Yoh said.

''I've been looking for some people to train with. Since you're not leaving like I asked, I want to fight you. My wolves are hungry and food In the woods is scarce. Maybe, there would be a feast tonight.''

''Yoh, do you want to fight this girl?'' Amidamaru appeared out of nowhere, his face was serious.

''Hm…'' Yoh thought, ''Ok, anyway, I doubt I would be eaten by wolves so I'm not too worried.''

''Good, let us begin.''

The girl kneeled down in front of her wolf, the one she called Ira and placed her hand on the wolf's head.

''Ira, join me…'' the wolf howled and disappeared. The girl stood back up, she looked no different but her eyes glowed red briefly.

''Ok… psycho girl…'' Manta smiled nervously as Yoh united his spirit with Amidamaru's. the two shamans stood staring at each other. Yoh held a wooden sword and the girl held a 10 inch blades in both hands. The two daggers were decorated exquisitely, they both had silver worn down handles with animal carvings on and the blade was a shiny silver.

''The Twin Blades of the Shizuki Tribe,'' Manta said, he frowned trying to remember. ''I read this in a book, careful Yoh, I think the blade is tipped with a dangerous poison!''

''Thanks Manta…'' Yoh called, he then rushed towards his opponent. The girl stood still, not moving while Yoh charged. Yoh brought down his sword, it should have hit home.

''Too slow.''

Yoh turned round, the girl stood with her back to him. He couldn't have missed though…

''While you were busy focusing your attack, I ducked under your arm, you're good. Almost got me,'' the girl smiled and held up three strands of hair. She then whipped round and the two kids resumed their fight, the girl's movements were fluid, like flowing water. The two daggers weaved in and out like a dancer. None of them could make contact with the other, it seemed even matched.

The girl slashed and Yoh just dodged, the sleeve of his top was ripped and he had a slight cut. Nothing more but she paused for a second. Yoh and Amidamaru took the opportunity and kicked her hard in the stomach.

The girl fell down clutching her stomach but regained composure quickly, she stuck out her right leg and tripped Yoh over. He fell in a way so that his sword would hit the girl but half way through the attack, he collapse, the sword lay on the ground. Yoh clutched his arm, the cut made previously was glowing a red colour…

''What…?'' Yoh said before falling back.

''Yoh!'' Manta cried as he ran towards his fallen friend. Remembering something he read in a first aid book, he checked for Yoh's pulse on his wrist. It was beating. Manta sighed.

The girl walked closer to him and smiled, ''I see my poison blades work fine… he might not wake up so my pets better finish him off.''

''No! you can't let those monsters eat him, it's against the law!'' Manta cried.

''Where I came from, the law doesn't make the rules…''

''There must be a way to safe him, please help!''

The girl smiled, more sinisterly this time, ''A cure? Why, little boy, there isn't a cure…''

* * *

Had to end it there… seemed appropriate. Now, review! You know you wanna!

Besides, don't you want to find out what happens to Yoh? The more reviews, the better the next chapter!


End file.
